things always change
by animeangel95
Summary: things have been changing in England's and America's relationship. France is jealous.  *Fluff no yaoi!*


Things always change

Lately England and America have been getting very serious in their relationship, and everyone is noticing especially France. France was jealous of this relationship as soon as it started. So to make some trouble France cooked up a very evil plan. Hon hon hon.

England's POV

England had no idea why France was so mad about him and America going out. He could obviously tell France was insanely jealous and he was enjoying every moment of it. Sometimes just to spite France he would do risky public displays of affection, not that England didn't want to do them he loved America with all his heart he was just worried on what people would think about him. Another thing that he wanted to know is why France kept refusing to cut his hair. The only reason he let France cut it was because France was the only one he ever let cut it. The reason England never tried someone else was he liked things to stay constant even though he never had very good hair due to that.

America's POV

America couldn't be happier. He was truly in love with England and loved all the attention and affection he was getting from England. He even stopped calling him a baka and stopped saying mean things to him. Even better France was hating every little bit of this, and he was sure England felt the same way. Though there was only one weird thing coming out of this. England's hair was growing quite long. It was long enough for him to put it in a small ponytail which he did. In America's opinion it looked really good on him because when it was long it lost its rough unkempt texture but England thought of his hair as something troublesome.

At England's house

US: Hey England you home!

UK: I'm in the living room!

US: Okay!

Now in the living room of England's house

US: I'm just in time for tea right?

UK: Yes and don't worry I didn't make any of it. Sit down and we'll chat.

US: Thanks*he sits down and starts to drink tea.* So I see you have started to put your hair up is it really that long?

UK: Yes that wine bastard still won't cut it.

US: Well can I see how long it is?

UK: Promise you won't laugh?

US: Why would I? I'm not that childish annoying person I used to be.

UK: Fine then*he takes out his ponytail and his hair is a little bit longer than chin length*

Silence

UK: Is it that bad?

US: No actually it looks really good and it's not rough and unkempt looking anymore. It's beautiful, long, and silky. It looks even better then France's

UK: Are you lying?

US: No I'm being completely honest. Have you seen what you look like lately?

UK: No not really

US: then let's go! *he grabs England by the hand and drags him into another room.*

Now in the bathroom

US: Look in the mirror! *He pushes England in front of the mirror.*

England looks shocked

UK: You you weren't lying

US: See you look great! I bet at the world meeting tomorrow France will be so jealous!

UK: Yeah he will. I think you were right I look even better than France. It will be great that sissy, weird, and down right perverted bastard that he's not the only one who can look good in long hair!

US: That's the spirit! So should we go back to tea?

UK: Sure. Hey are okay with staying the night?

US: As long as we get to have some fun.

UK: Of course.

The next day. England is in the bathroom brushing his hair looking in the mirror

UK: *I wonder what I should do with my hair?* hmph listen to myself worrying about my appearance.

America enters the bathroom.

US: Oi England!

UK: What is it?

US: Is it safe for me to come in?

UK: Yes it is.

America enters the bathroom.

US: Are you doing what I think you're doing?

UK: I'm trying to put my hair up.

US: Is it okay if I do it for you?

UK: Fine but don't get any romantic ideas.

US: Don't worry I'll make sure you look cool!

UK: America!

Now at the world meeting.

FR: Hey America where is that annoying little lover of yours?

US: I don't know he was with me when we got here.

Just then England enters the room he is wearing a nice suit and his hair is in a half up half down style that gives him a smexy hot look. (Fangirls insert nosebleed here.)

US: There you are England! Sit next to me!

UK: Of course. *Smexy smirk.* *Pushes France out of the chair that was next to America and sits in it.*

Silence

UK: What is it? Can't I change once in a while?

IT: Doitsu! Doitsu!

GE: What is it Italy?

IT: England looks really nice!

GE: Why are you telling me?

IT: Sorry Doitsu. Hey England you look really nice!

UK: Thank you Italy now can we just get on with the meeting?

GE: Of course.

After the meeting (insert countries here.) are talking to England.

UK: Thank you everyone. Now can I please get out of here? I still need to talk to America.

Everyone: we understand.

England leaves then France catches up with him.

UK: What is it France?

FR: I need to talk to you.

UK: I don't want to.

FR: You don't have a choice.

UK: What!

France carries him away to a room.

UK: What are you doing?

FR: I'm going to cut your hair.

UK: I don't want one I've learned to like my long hair!

FR: I can't let you have hair that looks better then mine! * He takes out a pair of scissors.*

UK: Stop!

FR: Hold still: *He chases him around the room.*

UK: STOP IT YOU F*CKING BLODDY WANKER!

FR: No!

England acidently trips over the rug.

FR: Honhonhon! He grabs a section of England's hair and chops it off.

America enters the room.

US: France stop whatever you are doing or I'll shot!

FR: What are you talking about? *Looks at America and he has a gun.* Okay I'm out of here! *Runs out of the room.*

US: England are you okay?

UK: I'm not hurt. But when did you get a gun!

US: It's a water gun! But what happened to your hair?

UK: Oh. Wait does it look bad?

US: Let me show you. * He takes out a mirror and hands it to England.*

England's hair is pretty much the same except he has uneven angle bangs and some of the sides are shorter

UK: I have to cut it now don't I?

US: Unless you actually like it.

UK: and it was finally at a good length. But I can't trust France again.

US: How about I cut it?

UK: It's worth a go.

US: Then let's go! *Takes England by the hand and walks him out of the room.*

Now at America's house in his bathroom, England is sitting on a stool with a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

US: Anything you want me to do in particular?

UK: Try to keep it as long as you can.

US: Okay but are you okay with me just evening out your new bangs? They actually are a good look for you.

UK: Fine with me.

US: Okay then I'll make sure to make you look great!

UK: *Maybe I should've gone to a professional. Well it's not like he can't give me my old style back. For some reason I always get so sleepy when someone cuts my hair.* *He falls asleep.*

About 40 minuets latter.

US: England wake up I'm finished!

UK: Oh did I fall asleep?

US: Yes now see how I did! I want to know if you like it!

UK: Okay America calm down. *He gets up and looks in the mirror, his hair is about an inch and a half shorter and softly layered and his angled bangs are evened out and slightly shorter. Also his eyebrows are normal sized now. It makes him look a lot younger and hotter.* Well it's better then what I expected. Wait where did my eyebrows go? Actually I look really good without them.

US: Yeah you're that heavy of a sleeper. Now what is France going to say the next time you see him?

UK: I'll send him a picture right now. *He gets his cell phone out takes a picture of himself and sends it to France.*

At France's house

His phone vibrates.

Fr: Oh it is that poor little bad haired England. Honhonhon! It's probably him begging me to come over to his house and fix the horrible haircut America gave him. *Starts to read the text.* Hey France America cut my hair and it looks way better then yours now! *France looks at the picture.* This is impossible! Unbelievable! *He sends England a text and runs out the door.*

Back at America's house.

UK: He sent me a text back. Hmph probably something on how I look defies logic. *He reads the text.* Big brother France is very proud of his little brother's work! France is coming over to get his hair cut by his little brother!* Ok America be prepared.

US: Don't worry!

UK: Will you cut his hair badly just for me?

US: No England we need to be nice maybe then he will be nice to you.

UK: Okay America.

France enters the bathroom.

FR: Big brother France is here! My England you look quite dashing.

UK: Thank you France.

US: Well France sit down and I'll get started.

FR: Okay he sits on the stool

UK: Well I'll go get tea.* He leaves the room.*

US: So what do you want me to do?

FR: Something clean and modern that frames my face.

US: Okay. *Gives France a did you really say that look.*

FR: What?

US: Never mind. *He starts to cut.*

35 minuets later.

US: Okay France I'm finished.

FR: *looks in the mirror. His hair is a good bit shorter with clean layers close to his face with a side bang.* You did well little brother. You made me proud.

US: Um thank you?

UK: *Enters the room.* America are you done yet? *Sees France.* Oh France you actually look good.

FR: Thank you England.

UK: Well you want to stay for tea?

FR: No thank you. *He leaves.*

US: Well I'm glad everything is over with now.

UK: Yeah it's all over now.

THE END! HOPED YOU LIKED IT! PLAESE FAVORITE AND COMMENT!


End file.
